Learning From My Mistakes
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. Jimmy and Dean's relationship breaks down when Jimmy catches his boyfriend with Meg in the school bathroom. Somehow, Dean has to win Jimmy back, but right now, Jimmy can't bear to look him in the face. Please R&R!
1. A Part of Me Dies

**Summary: **AU. Jimmy and Dean's relationship breaks down when Jimmy catches his boyfriend with Meg in the school bathroom. Somehow, Dean has to win Jimmy back, but right now, Jimmy can't bear to look him in the face. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't _own _Supernatural or its characters.

**Pairings:** Dean/Jimmy, Dean/Meg, Jimmy/Michael.

**A/N: **Helllooo! This is an AU Dean/Jimmy. It's gonna be pretty sad, I've cried writing the end of the first chapter for God's sake.

I feel evil making Jimmy feel this way, but anyway I hope you enjoy and please don't be shy!

Leave a review!

xxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Learning From My Mistakes**

**Chapter One: A Part of Me Dies**

If there was ever a couple in the world to admire, it was Jimmy Novak and Dean Winchester. Okay, so maybe they had a damn horrible break-up but they worked it out and tried again, working together to make their relationship what it once was. The break-up was truly monstrous for the two of them, their families and their friends too. They'd never seen the boys in so much pain, and for young men to suffer as they did at the age of merely eighteen was horrible for all who witnessed it, even the people at school who never really spoke to Dean and Jimmy felt bad for the poor guys.

In that school, everyone seemed grown-up enough to understand that two people of the same gender can love each other and it doesn't make a difference, well...obviously apart from the select few. There's always some immature idiots in high school. No high school is complete without them.

Jimmy and Dean were like a match made in Heaven and spent time together since they were babes in arms, their mothers (in Jimmy's case, foster mother) close friends. Then, several years later, Jimmy's father abandoned them, his oldest brother, Gabriel having to look after him at the age of sixteen with his other siblings. Jimmy's mother had died giving birth to him and Castiel, and he still couldn't help but blame himself for it. However, despite Castiel being born last (although that has nothing to do with it), Jimmy never lay any blame on him, only himself. He blamed a lot of things on himself, even the break-up between him and Dean.

Ellen Harvelle was a good friend of Dean's mother Mary, and she took sixteen year old Gabriel, twelve year old Anna, and eight year old twins, Castiel and Jimmy into her home with her daughter Jo and nephew Ash. They'd all grown up together and if Jimmy ever turned to anyone other than Dean in this world it was the woman he considered a mother, the woman who'd helped raise him and comforted him and his twin brother when they'd cried for their father and their mother.

He'd need her more than ever during that break-up and if it weren't for her, he probably would never have gotten through it like he did.

Jimmy hadn't suspected a thing. How could he? He and Dean were in love; you're not supposed to hurt people you love. He never believed Dean would do anything to hurt him, yet, as he found on the following Tuesday, Dean could hurt him. He could hurt him more than anything else ever could.

No, no, Jimmy had no idea that his lover would hurt him in such a way, especially when that weekend, Dean's parents had taken his younger brother, Sam away for the weekend and allowed Dean and Jimmy to have some alone time. They were currently sat on the side of Dean's bed, Jimmy working his body on Dean's length as the older teen held him around the front, arms pulling him close to his body. Dean was such an amazing lover. Jimmy had always thought that and wondered where the hell he got such skill from, although, he and Dean did make love a lot.

Jimmy pressed against Dean, caressing his thigh and holding his right hand as it wound around him, Dean's left caressing his body as they moved together slowly. Jimmy turned his head to kiss Dean, both of them with their eyes closed gently as they met each other's lips, breathing into one another's open mouths.

"Mmm..." Jimmy breathed, shivering a little as Dean pushed further into him, "You're so good, Dean..."

Dean loved Jimmy for that. Little things would escape his lips that would make him feel like the best lover on the planet, and he'd never understood until the day he died why he hurt Jimmy the way he did. He held on that little bit tighter and sighed, kissing Jimmy's lips again before opening his eyes to see Jimmy's striking blue ones gazing into his own.

"Love you..."

"Love you too..."

Dean's hand slid down Jimmy's body and he took him in hand, pressing kisses to his shoulder and neck while Jimmy kept his head against Dean's, meeting his lips in tender kisses before he began to struggle to even close his lips around his boyfriend's. Nothing else mattered at this moment in time, only him and Dean. The whole world could explode around them and they wouldn't give a damn because they had each other, and they loved each other more than anything (or so Jimmy thought).

Dean pressed his forehead to Jimmy's and kissed his lips again, moving his head to whisper to his lover.

"I want to see your face..."

Jimmy smiled weakly and they stopped, Jimmy turning so he was facing Dean and smiling at him softly, Dean grinning back and kissing his lips.

"Good God, you're beautiful..." He whispered, Jimmy biting his lip and blushing, the gesture so freakin' adorable that Dean just wanted to savour being able to see it.

They continued to make love through the night, finally too tired to carry on at around four-thirty in the morning.

If only Jimmy knew what horror was awaiting him at school that following week.

* * *

Jimmy looked at his twin across the cafeteria table who simply raised an eyebrow, not understanding what his brother had just told him.

"What?" Castiel asked, Jimmy chuckling in response, "Oh! You and Dean...?"

Jimmy bit his lip and Castiel laughed, shaking his head at his brother.

"You two are gross...you're like animals..."

"You'd better believe it, bitch." Jimmy laughed, winking at Castiel before heading off to the bathroom.

When he walked in though, he heard the sounds of a girl moaning softly, kisses being exchanged. Eww. Okay, that was just gross, but as Jimmy turned the corned he saw Meg Masters pressed to the wall, being held there by none other than Dean. _His _Dean, his beautiful, loyal, caring Dean. He stopped dead, his heart smashing into millions of tiny pieces as the stinging of tears he hadn't felt for so damn long hit his eyes.

Meg's eyes opened and she saw him, knowing full well it was Jimmy because of the clothing. Castiel wore smarter clothes to school than Jimmy, and whichever Novak twin was before them had an open shirt and t-shirt on with black jeans which were ripped at the knees, dark blue sneakers on his feet. Oh yeah, it was Jimmy, although either way the two of them would've been hip-deep in shit by now.

"Dean..." She said, looking fearfully over Dean's shoulder before he turned and saw Jimmy standing there, one tear falling down his face.

"Jimmy..." Dean breathed, "Jimmy...I..."

The younger teen just turned and left, Dean's heart racing sickeningly fast in his chest as he followed his partner.

"Jimmy, wait!"

Meg suddenly felt so guilty. Why in the name of God did she let Dean put his hands on her? Why didn't she stop him? Oh, that's right because she was a selfish bitch, and now she'd really hurt Jimmy who wasn't a bad guy, he didn't hurt anyone, yet she'd just hurt him by taking away the only other thing he had in his life that was so important to him other than his family and friends. She knew she'd have to go and apologise, not that it would do much good if she did, but maybe she could make things a little better for him. Every little helps, right?

Castiel spotted Jimmy heading across the parking lot which sat behind the cafeteria, climb in his car and drive away, suddenly spotting Dean running out and calling after him. He looked to Jo and Ash, the three of them heading out after Dean.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Castiel asked, seeing Dean turn to him with teary eyes.

"I...Meg...Meg and I..."

Castiel's expression suddenly turned angry and Dean swallowed thickly, Castiel grabbing him by the arm and throwing him into a wall.

"That boy has given everything for you!" Castiel yelled, so angry he wanted to hurt Dean severely enough to put him into an early grave, "And this is what you give to him? You cheat on him with a fucking _girl_?"

Jimmy had given up a lot for Dean. He'd given up doing certain things he'd liked, given up a few of his friends, even giving up going to events that he'd waited so long to go to all for Dean. He'd given Dean comfort, love and support through all of his problems and Dean had thrown the whole lot back in his face. To say Castiel was pissed was an understatement and Jo never moved a muscle to help Dean. Neither did Ash.

"Cas..." Dean breathed, "Please! I never meant to hurt him, okay?"

"Oh no?" Castiel yelled, punching Dean in the stomach, "That's why you were with Meg is it? You didn't want to hurt him so you got with another person, a girl, when you swore to Jimmy that you were certain of your feelings for him, certain that you weren't straight!"

Oh, great. He felt tears burning up in his eyes now and Dean just looked to the floor, completely ashamed.

"How the fuck could you do this to him?" Castiel asked, a lot quieter now as he cupped his friend's face, trying so hard not to rag out his hair, "Dean, look at me..."

Dean looked up and Castiel felt a tear roll down his face.

"You swore to me, to Jo, to Ash, to Anna and to Gabriel that you'd take care of him. You swore to Mom and Dad that you'd look after him, Dean..." He whispered, "You've not just betrayed him, but you've betrayed all of us, too."

With that he let Dean go and headed back inside, Jo chasing her brother and Ash following, Dean left to cry outside school.

* * *

Bill entered Jimmy's room, not liking the way his son was just staring out of the window.

"Jimmy..."

Jimmy just sniffled and blinked, Bill sitting on his bed and pulling him upward.

"C'mere, son..."

Jimmy pressed against his dad. This man was his dad, not the bastard who'd abandoned him and his siblings when he was just eight. They didn't share the blood-bond or the same surname, but good God, did Bill love this boy more than anything. Bill rocked Jimmy slowly in his embrace, as he used to if the poor kid was sick or had a nightmare as a child, and he sighed, rubbing his back soothingly.

"I'm sorry about Dean." He told the boy, Jimmy nodding against his shoulder, "I had no idea he had it in him to..."

"I know." Jimmy replied, sobbing again and burying his face in his dad's neck, "But the cheating's not the worst part, Dad..."

Bill hummed as a sign for Jimmy to continue and the boy sobbed again.

"I still...I still love him..."

-TBC-

* * *

***Sniffles* I feel so mean! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**xxxxxxxxxx  
**


	2. Fall to Pieces

**Summary: **AU. Jimmy and Dean's relationship breaks down when Jimmy catches his boyfriend with Meg in the school bathroom. Somehow, Dean has to win Jimmy back, but right now, Jimmy can't bear to look him in the face. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't _own _Supernatural or its characters.

**Pairings:** Dean/Jimmy, Dean/Meg, Jimmy/Michael, Dean/Alastair.

**A/N: **The confusion and other pairings begin in this chapter, the confusion being neither boy knows how to really deal with the situation so they start dating other people to see if it makes them feel better...hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Learning From My Mistakes**

**Chapter Two: Fall to Pieces  
**

Ellen arrived home that day after visiting her mother, finding Gabriel pulling up and Jo, Ash and Castiel climbing out with him. Jimmy's car was in the driveway so how come he'd not brought the others home? Before she could ask, Bill appeared on the porch and called her, Ellen turning and looking at him.

"Honey, your boy needs you..."

"Jimmy?" Ellen asked, "Why, what's wrong?"

"It's about Dean." Bill said, Ellen knowing her husband well enough to understand the look in his eyes, that told her whatever had happened between Dean and Jimmy it was serious.

She headed inside and straight up to Jimmy's room, knocking on the door softly and entering to see him actually laying in bed, hearing his quaking breathing as he cried into his pillows. Whatever had happened was bad to make him cry like this.

"Honey?"

Jimmy looked up, gasping as he saw the woman he considered a mother.

"Mom..."

Ellen sat on the bed and took Jimmy into her arms, stroking his hair gently.

"What happened, darlin'?" She asked, pressing a kiss to her son's head as he sobbed, sniffling and moving closer to her.

"I caught him kissing Meg Masters..." Jimmy whispered, "If it weren't for her noticing me...I don't know how far they would've gone while I stood there..."

Ellen felt disappointment and anger flood her system, sadness stabbing its way through for her boy, her boy she'd practically raised from birth since the Novaks' father left the children with her and Bill most of the time while he worked. Jimmy had known her his entire life and he knew he could turn to her for everything and anything.

"I'm so sorry," She whispered, "I'm sorry, sweetie."

"I still love him, Mom..." Jimmy breathed, "I still love him."

"I know you do." Ellen replied, hurt at how Dean had broken his promise to Jimmy and her family too, "I know. I'm sorry, honey."

"I can't believe him..." Jimmy whispered, "When we were together this weekend...he seemed so in love with me..."

Ellen sat back and listened to her son, not minding how deep into detail he went, just as long as he got his worries off of his chest.

"When we were...well..." He carried on, blushing as he spoke, "He told me he loved me...told me I was beautiful..."

"You are beautiful, Jimmy." Ellen said, "You're beautiful, you're brave and you're strong."

"Not without him..."

Ellen sighed and pressed a kiss to Jimmy's head.

"You need to forget him, Jimmy," Ellen told him," As hard as it might seem, and as much as I don't want to see you hurting, my baby boy, you need to forget him and move on..."

"I...I can't, Mom..."

Jimmy began to cry harder and Ellen sighed, holding him close and rocking him as Bill had done earlier, kissing his head and rubbing his back as she did, hushing him and whispering soft words of love and comfort to calm him.

* * *

"You idiot!" John breathed, looking at his eldest boy with disbelief, "Holy Christ, Dean! You know how much that boy means to you and how much you mean to him!"

"Okay, I get it!" Dean cried, "I should never have gone after Meg, I don't know what possessed me to!"

"Dean, this isn't something you can fix overnight," John said, "You've probably ruined the best thing that ever happened to you."

"I know..." Dean breathed, "I know...I can't go and see him."

"Why not?" John asked, Dean looking up at his father with tears in his eyes, "You owe him an explanation, son!"

"I've betrayed them all...can't look them in the face, Dad..." Dean said, "I tried to explain but Jimmy just drove off..."

"Dean," John said, a lot softer this time, "If Meg hadn't seen Jimmy, you could've gone so far...and he would've seen everything..."

"I know."

Mary gave John a look before she left the house, John sitting by his son and wrapping an arm around him.

"This is a huge lesson for you to learn from...okay?" He told his child, "If you ever get the chance to be with Jimmy again, you need to learn to control your impulses for a start...and also to be sure about what you're feeling before you end up putting him through pain..."

Dean nodded and leaned on his father, shedding his tears and burying his face in his shoulder.

* * *

Mary headed over to the Roadhouse, grimacing as she saw Ellen outside.

"Oh, Ellen...Ellen, I'm so sorry for what Dean did to Jimmy..." She breathed, Ellen smiling weakly and inviting her best friend inside, where Mary heard sobs coming from upstairs, "Is that...?"

"Jimmy?" Ellen asked indicating the sobbing, "Yeah. That's my baby boy cryin' upstairs."

"I'm sorry my son hurt him," Mary breathed, "I'm sorry, Ellen."

"Don't apologise for Dean's behaviour, okay?" Ellen said, "Do you wanna go up and see him?"

"I...would that be wise?" Mary asked, Ellen nodding and smiling sweetly, "It might do him good."

Mary bit her lip and headed up to Jimmy's room, knocking on the door gently as her heart ached at the sound of Jimmy's tears.

"J-Jimmy...?" She began, hearing the sobs suddenly stop, "Jimmy...it's Mary...can I come in, sweetheart?"

Jimmy looked at the door, brow furrowing in confusion. What was Mary here for?

"Come...come in..." He said, Mary entering slowly with a weak smile on her face.

She took one look at the boy and sighed, moving towards him and sitting beside him.

"I'm so sorry, Jimmy..."

Oh great, the poor woman was apologising for her betraying son. He flushed with embarrassment and looked away from the woman who placed her hand over his, squeezing it a little.

"Jimmy...? Will you not look at me?"

Jimmy looked up at the mother of the boy he loved, knowing full well he couldn't take anything out on her because none of this was her fault. Was it his though? He sat up and reached out to her, the woman leaning forward and hugging him.

"I still love your son, Mary," He told her, "But I can't...I can't look at him..."

"I know." Mary said sweetly, "I know, honey. He's got a lot of making up to do, we know that...his dad's furious...and we know your twin was too..."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, we don't blame Cas for that, don't worry," She said with a soft chuckle, "Um...you'll be at school tomorrow right?"

Jimmy took a deep breath and a tear fell down his face, the young man shaking his head and rolling over.

"Thanks for coming, Mary..."

"Anytime."

Mary leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to Jimmy's temple, stroking his head softly before leaving.

"If you need anything...you can call us, okay?"

"Thanks." Jimmy mumbled, curling under the sheets and waiting until he was sure Mary had gone before he just began crying into the pillows.

This was it...tears, pain and sadness.

Even in his rage at his ex-boyfriend, he couldn't help but worry about him.

* * *

The following week, Jimmy was back to school, able to pass Dean on the corridor but still unable to look the boy in the face. Dean's heart broke every time he saw Jimmy and it took an incredible amount of strength to stop himself crying.

"Honey..." Jo said to Jimmy on the Tuesday lunchtime, exactly a week after the break-up, "Why don't you try and find someone else, you know, just date a couple of guys and see if you really like any of them. It'll help you move on."

"Come off it, Jo." Jimmy breathed, "The only person who wanted me is Dean...and we've broken up so that's it."

"Maybe not..." A voice said, Jimmy turning to see Michael Milton standing behind him, the strong, handsome blonde wearing a stunning smile on his face, "You wanna hang out later, Jimmy?"

The look in his eye told Jimmy everything he needed to know, and he just thought why not? He wasn't with Dean, Dean was sitting over there chatting up another guy, Alastair, who was this stupid, stuck up ass who thought he was better than everyone else. No-one knew what Dean saw in him really, but still...never mind. If Dean was over him so quick, he'd go out with Michael. He might even try and get laid too while he was at it. He felt himself growing angry as he glared at Dean before looking up at Michael and smiling brightly.

"Okay. Thanks, Michael, that'd be great."

If Dean wanted to see other people straight away, that was okay with Jimmy. He was hanging out with Michael, who was one of the hottest guys in school and also was gay, so that made Jimmy feel better. He could have a nice relationship with Michael, at least he had the decency to stay faithful to whoever he dated. And that's when Jimmy saw Meg, the young girl looking guilty as sin as she walked over to him.

"Jimmy..."

* * *

Michael watched as Jimmy's eyes actually filled with tears while Meg spoke to him, before he just grabbed his bag and walked out, the older boy deciding to follow to make sure he was okay. Michael really was a wonderful person, one who cared for everybody and made sure no-one was left out or upset, or ignored in anyway. That's why he was so popular. He headed out to the yard and found Jimmy sat under the tree he knew Dean and Jimmy loved to sit under.

The younger boy met his gaze and smiled weakly, Michael walking over to him and sitting beside him. God, the kid was beautiful. What on Earth was Dean thinking, hurting someone as precious as Jimmy like that? He was a kind, sweet, gentle guy, one who couldn't hurt anyone or anything, and yet he'd been betrayed and hurt in one of the worst ways possible.

"You alright?" Michael asked, Jimmy nodding in response.

"I guess...I..."

Jimmy trailed off when he felt Michael's hand on his knee, a genuine, honest smile spreading across the older boy's face. They were good friends, Jimmy and Michael. They sat next to each other in three classes and really got on well. That'd be useful for holding hands and stuff. Jimmy felt that urge he got the first time he kissed Dean and he leaned over, Michael leaning forward too and their lips met in a soft kiss. Michael deepened it, Jimmy moaning into it softly and pressing against the older teen.

"You wanna come to my place tonight?" Michael asked, "You know...just for a break from people and stuff...?"

Jimmy nodded and smiled, kissing Michael lightly again.

"Thank you."

Dean watched from the doors leading out to the yard, turning back and heading inside when he heard Alastair calling him, a single tear falling down his face.

-TBC-


	3. Difference

**Summary: **AU. Jimmy and Dean's relationship breaks down when Jimmy catches his boyfriend with Meg in the school bathroom. Somehow, Dean has to win Jimmy back, but right now, Jimmy can't bear to look him in the face. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't _own _Supernatural or its characters.

**Pairings:** Dean/Jimmy, Dean/Meg, Jimmy/Michael, Dean/Alastair.

**A/N: **Hi! Alrighty, this chapter shows the contrast between Dean and Alastair's relationship and Jimmy and Michael's, and it also shows the feelings going through Dean and Jimmy's heads.

Enjoy! xxxxxxx

**

* * *

Learning From My Mistakes**

**Chapter Three: Difference**

Jimmy and Michael sat in Biology that day with their fingers loosely linked under the bench they sat at, Dean looking over with sad eyes as he saw them both. He felt Alastair's hand slide onto his thigh and he gasped, looking away and straight at the teacher.

"You alright, Dean?" The teacher asked, Dean swallowing thickly and smiling before nodding.

"Yes, sir."

The teacher continued and Dean caught Jimmy looking for a moment before he looked at Michael. Dean's insides burned. They actually burned. Jimmy should be looking at _him_, holding hands with _him_, not Michael.

Michael rested on one elbow as they copied notes from the board before them and he smiled sweetly at Jimmy.

"I know this is forward, Jimmy," He whispered, so quietly Jimmy had to strain to hear, "But, uh...I got _the stuff _at my place...if you wanna, um..."

The older teen blushed and Jimmy bit his lip at how cute it was. He realised it was like looking at Dean all over again, the sudden thought being scrapped from his mind to avoid getting lovesick. He didn't need the pain again.

"Okay," Jimmy replied, Michael smiling a little in response as Jimmy checked him out, "I'd love to."

Michael couldn't help but smile like an idiot and Jimmy found himself unable to wait until after that final lesson.

"Dean..."

Dean turned to look at Alastair, the young man reminding him a little of Jimmy. Nah...scrap that thought.

"Yeah?"

"My place after school?"

Dean smirked and nodded, the old Winchester charm kicking in every time. Alastair leaned closer to his ear and began to whisper.

"I thought I'd give you a treat in the car...y'know...before we leave..."

Dean licked his lips and chuckled, Alastair squeezing his thigh before copying the notes down from the board.

* * *

Michael led Jimmy through the front door, Jimmy surprised to find no-one at home.

"My parents are out of town for the week," Michael said with a grin, "You want a drink?"

"Um..." Jimmy replied, feeling so hard he was ready to burst since he and Michael had been stood on the porch grinding and making out for five minutes, "You wanna just head upstairs?"

Michael grinned, taking Jimmy's hand in his own and leading him upstairs to his room. They got through the door and started to kiss, laying on the bed and getting used to each other, feeling one another's bodies and exploring each other as they kissed. It was different from being with Dean, he found that straight away, yet Dean had been his first and only boyfriend so far, so he knew it was bound to be different. Michael wasn't a slow one with getting naked, he found. Dean normally took his time and tried to pleasure Jimmy as he stripped him, but it seemed Michael was into the pleasure when they were both naked.

Jimmy was nervous about showing his naked body to Michael for the first time, since Dean had been the only other person to see him naked before. But the reaction he got was one he didn't expect.

"Jimmy...you're beautiful..."

The younger boy's eyes lit up and he smiled at Michael, finding his mouth watering at the sight of that sculpted body, which was more muscular than Dean's, erection hard and looking delicious.

"So are you, Michael..." Jimmy replied, finding himself being kissed before feeling a hand around his erection.

He gasped and arched a little, Michael watching him as he found out how he liked to be pleasured.

"Oh fuck..."

Michael smiled a little and leaned down, kissing down Jimmy's body until he reached that erection, Jimmy watching with anxious eyes as Michael went down on him for the first time.

* * *

"Oh God!" Dean cried, thrusting upward into Alastair's mouth as the older teen blew him in the back of his car, "Jesus fucking Christ!"

"Atta boy..." Alastair chuckled, taking Dean back in his mouth and sucking some more, humming around the mouthful.

Dean moaned and had to bite his fist, gripping Alastairs' thick, dark hair, remembering that it was Alastair and not Jimmy he was with. He could feel his orgasm pooling and he shivered, a bead of sweat trickling down his thigh as Alastair swallowed him, sending Dean right over the edge. He sounded goddamn needy when he came, a broken moan escaping his lips as he came down Alastair's throat, the older teen cleaning him off with lips and tongue before kissing his lips.

"We're gonna have fun, Dean, you and I..." He told the younger teen, Dean smiling in response and kissing him.

"You bet we are..."

* * *

The burn that hit Jimmy wasn't as bad as usual, but it still hurt, yet Michael was patient and waited for Jimmy to relax before pushing in any further.

"You okay?" Michael whispered, his and Jimmy's lips barely apart as Jimmy nodded near breathlessly, wincing a little as Michael pushed in, slowly, inch by inch, "Sorry, Jimmy."

When he was fully sheathed inside his partner, Michael kissed Jimmy's lips and waited for him to relax around him before moving gently, Jimmy sighing at the feeling. Michael gazed at him with those gorgeous blue eyes and Jimmy looked back with his own beautiful blue orbs, reaching up and kissing Michael's lips tenderly. The older teen kissed Jimmy's neck and chest, reaching down and beginning to work his hand twice as fast as their thrusts.

"Oh God..." Jimmy breathed, Michael moaning as they kissed, lifting Jimmy into his lap with those strong arms.

Jimmy smiled as Michael moved faster, holding Jimmy close as their encounter became mad and passionate, the two of them gripping each other like there was no tomorrow. Sweat began to make their skin clammy and their deep breathing and moans filled the air, Michael still stroking Jimmy to completion who held onto his partner tight and gasped out every breath he could.

"Mmmm...Michael! Oh my God!" Jimmy cried, gripping Michael's hair, "Fuck...fuck...oh fuck!"

Michael had never been with anyone this sensitive or this vocal before. He found himself coming into the condom, letting out a deep moan while Jimmy let out broken ones, spurting his release between them and gasping as he did.

"Michael..." He breathed, resting against his new boyfriend and holding him tight.

Michael whispered gentle words and soothed Jimmy as he relaxed, coming down from his high. Jimmy was quite vulnerable after sex, but Dean didn't know, because Jimmy put his own issues and fears aside for Dean's, yet now...now he just broke down and cried. God, how embarrassing, crying on his new boyfriend like this!

"Jimmy?" Michael asked, pulling abck to look at his face, "Jimmy, did I hurt you? Baby, what did I do?"

"Nothing..." Jimmy replied, wiping his eyes, "Sorry..."

"No, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Michael, I'm okay..." Jimmy replied, "It's nothing...it was just intense, that's all..."

Michael smiled softly and kissed Jimmy's lips, laying them back against the pillows and stroking the younger teen's face.

"Jimmy..."

"Yeah...?"

A kiss.

"I wanna see you more."

A soft laugh.

"I wanna see you more too, Michael."

* * *

Dean groaned, falling forward and resting his face in the pillows beneath him. He never bottomed but good God, he understood now what Jimmy loved about it. It was great. It felt amazing, it was comfortable, and you didn't have as much work to do. But fucking Christ did it hurt when you got started. Alastair pulled him around, sitting at the edge of the bed with their legs over the edge as they fucked slowly, Dean thinking of that night with Jimmy a fortnight ago, remembering how good it felt, how good Jimmy had told him it felt and he realised what he'd lost.

He realised how much he loved Jimmy, how much he missed him and how much he wanted the guy back. His orgasm crept up on him and the force of it shocked him, Alastair pulling him close and keeping him still as they rode through.

"Oh, Dean..." He breathed, "Fuck!"

Dean gripped Alastair's wrist and panted his way through, resting against the older teen who kissed his neck.

"Wow..." He whispered, "So...you gonna see me again?"

Dean didn't want to, but this was better than being alone, right?

"Yeah," Dean breathed, trembling as Alastair turned them over, pulling out before laying down with Dean beside him, "You're amazing..."

Alastair grinned and kissed Dean's lips, Dean returning and stroking the older teen's cheek.

* * *

Jimmy remembered it being like this with Dean last time. Michael ran his hands down Jimmy's front, caressing his thighs and squeezing his body lightly, massaging his chest as they slowly rocked together again, so torturously slowly.

"That's hot..." Jimmy breathed, turning his head for Michael to kiss him.

They shared gentle kisses and brushes of lips, the scary thing to Jimmy being he felt happier with Michael than he did with Dean. Why was that scary? He was trying to move on, right? He was snapped out of his thoughts by Michael's hand around his length, their breathing the only sound in the room as they made love. Whether Michael denied it or not, this was lovemaking, regardless of whether this was technically a first date. Jimmy shivered and kept his head to Michael's, resting his hands on Michael's knees whilst squeezing lightly through the pleasure.

"It feels so good..." Jimmy whispered, barely audibly since both of them were so damn quiet.

Michael smiled lightly, keeping his head resting against Jimmy's.

"Does it?" Michael asked, just as quietly, running his hands over Jimmy's body whilst Jimmy started stroking himself slowly.

"Yes..." The younger teen replied, getting so lost in this amazing moment he was sharing with Michael, "It does..."

God, what were Michael's hands doing to him? Holy fuck! This had to be the most wonderful feeling he'd ever had, he started stroking himself a little faster, moving a little faster against Michael who kept him close, their lips still meeting in passionate kisses, soft moans and deep breaths still filling the room. Yes, this was definietly lovemaking. It was too intimate and tender to be anything else.

The young lovers were sweating, a delayed movement and thrust causing tremors to run down both their spines.

"Let me see you..." Michael whispered, nuzzling Jimmy's temple with his forehead, "Please?"

Jimmy stopped and turned himself around, Michael laying them back against the pillows effortlessly. This was too much like his final time with Dean and it began to get a little much, but when Michael kissed his lips tenderly and brushed his forehead against Jimmy's, the younger boy became lost again.

"You're so strong..." He whispered as he felt Michael's arms around him, "So strong..."

They continued to make love into the night, Jimmy telling Ellen he was staying at Michael's to finish some homework. They stopped at around midnight, gazing at each other and smiling as they lay in each other's arms.

"Jimmy...?"

"Hmm?"

"I know you just broke up with Dean...and that it's been really hard for you..." Michael began, "But what we just did...it was more than just boyfriend-on-boyfriend sex...wasn't it?"

Jimmy bit his lip and nodded.

"We made love didn't we?"

Jimmy nodded again and kissed Michael's lips.

Deep down in his heart, Jimmy hoped and prayed that his 'love' for Michael was just a side-effect of his pain after losing Dean, because deep within that huge heart of his, his love for Dean Winchester was still there, beating and flowing stronger and stronger with each passing minute.

-TBC-


	4. So Broken Up Inside

**Summary: **AU. Jimmy and Dean's relationship breaks down when Jimmy catches his boyfriend with Meg in the school bathroom. Somehow, Dean has to win Jimmy back, but right now, Jimmy can't bear to look him in the face. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't _own _Supernatural or its characters.

**Pairings:** Dean/Jimmy, Dean/Meg, Jimmy/Michael, Dean/Alastair.

**

* * *

Learning From My Mistakes**

**Chapter Four: So Broken Up Inside**

Dean looked to the floor as he headed into school, trying and failing to conceal his black eye and split lip. Jimmy, who was kissing Michael by his locker, saw it straight away and gasped, going straight to Dean and putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Dean?"

Dean turned and saw Jimmy looking at him with those beautiful blue eyes, desperate to tell him the truth but finding himself unable.

"Dean, what happened?" Jimmy asked being cut off by the sharp voice he didn't need to hear right now.

"Who said you could touch my boyfriend, Novak?"

Jimmy turned and was met with Alastair, really hoping that he'd not done this to Dean.

"What happened to him?" He asked, Alastair grimacing and stroking Dean's face tenderly.

"Walked into a door."

With that the two left, Jimmy feeling more fear than he ever had in his life. What if Alastair was beating Dean..._his _Dean? Well, he wasn't really his anymore, but what if Alastair was hurting Dean? The lovers had been apart for a month now and Jimmy was happy with Michael, yet he couldn't fight his yearning for Dean. He couldn't fight the heartache or the pain and it was hurting him. He knew Michael was picking up on certain things, and he didn't want to hurt the older boy, but he couldn't bring himself to tell him the truth.

"Jimmy?"

The sound of Michael's gentle voice broke him from his thoughts and there was a look in Michael's eyes that told him he knew exactly what was going on.

"Sorry...I..."

"Listen, I get it..." Michael said softly, "I get that you still love him...and that's okay..."

"Michael, it's not okay..." Jimmy breathed, "I...I'm with you, I shouldn't love him..."

"Jimmy, listen to me..." Michael said in an almost whisper, "You guys were such a strong couple...and I know how much it hurt you when you broke up..."

"Michael..."

"Jimmy, let me finish..."

Jimmy hung his head and nodded, Michael taking his hand as he stood by the wall, tears there in his eyes.

"If Alastair's hurting Dean, you need to get him out of that relationship...to show him you still love him..."

"But I can't trust him, Michael..." Jimmy whispered, "I can't trust him..."

"Believe me, that boy regrets what he did to you," Michael said gently, cupping Jimmy's cheek and smiling weakly, "He still loves you...not that bastard who, by the way, has brought Dean to school with more than one black eye."

"What?" Jimmy asked, shock clear on his face.

"When you were sick a few weeks ago, Dean came in every day with a new mark on his body or his face..." Michael revealed, "And when you came back, he was sick too remember?"

"Wait," Jimmy breathed, "This is too much...you're saying that Dean's come to school looking like that before?"

Michael nodded and saw the suffering in Jimmy's eyes.

"No...no, that can't be true..." He said in an almost sob, one tear spilling down his face, "Please tell me that's not true!"

"I wouldn't lie to you..."

And that part was true. Michael would never lie to Jimmy. Even though they'd been together for a month and knew that when they slept together it was like making love, they'd not said 'I love you' because that might not be true.

"You still love Dean." Michael said gently, "And, Jimmy, that's okay...that's okay because you and I aren't in love!"

He was trying to set Jimmy free, to let him and help him to understand.

"We aren't; we're just really close..." Michael told him, "And you know that's the truth."

Jimmy wiped his eyes, trying to pull himself together before he kissed Michael once, deeply yet tenderly.

"I'm so sorry..." He whispered, Michael shaking his head and kissing his forehead.

"Don't be." He said softly, "Don't be sorry, Jimmy."

The younger teen nodded and the pair shared a final kiss, embracing once more and gazing into each other's eyes.

"I guess this means we're over..." Jimmy breathed.

"Yeah." Michael replied, the couple smiling weakly before Michael patted Jimmy's back, "Go help your man."

* * *

"I don't know what to do, Dad..." Jimmy whispered as he lay in bed that night, his father sat on his bed and looking down at him, "Do I ask him? Do I tell someone?"

"Son, unless Dean tells you what's happening, you can't really do anything." Bill told him, Jimmy closing his eyes and sighing, "I'm sorry, Jimmy. I know you're worrying...and I'm sorry you broke up with Michael too..."

"That's okay..." Jimmy promised, "We were just kidding ourselves really...we weren't in love..."

"Just as long as you're both okay, that's all." Bill said softly, patting Jimmy's shoulder, "Night, son."

"Night, Dad."

Jimmy rolled over and sighed, he'd lost Dean to who he feared was an abusive bastard, and he'd lost Michael too. He had no-one and he felt so alone, but Dean...he couldn't stop thinking about that marking on his face, that beautiful face that Jimmy wouldn't dare spoil or batter that way. There was no way that Dean had walked into a door. The marks were too big and two spaced out for walking into a door.

Jimmy didn't know that Dean was thinking of him too.

* * *

"Good boy, Dean..." Alastair whispered, pinning Dean into the mattress as he fucked him deep and slow, Dean moaning at the contact and holding Alastair to him.

The older teen leaned into his neck and bit hard enough to draw blood, Dean moaning in response to the pain, just like he'd learned to. If he was a good boy, he didn't get a beating and he didn't have to show his face to Jimmy that way. He looked bad enough after the beating tonight.

"Harder..." Dean whispered, wanting this to be over as soon as possible, "Faster..."

Alastair began to pound him, sex far from tender with him as always. Dean wished he had Jimmy in his arms...wished he could hold him, kiss him, make love with him and tell him how sorry he was for fucking up the way he did. If he'd have kept his hands off of Meg, none of this would have happened, and he wouldn't be trapped here in this mess. It was all his own fault; he knew that, and he didn't know how in the name of God he'd be able to fix it.

"You wanna come, Dean?" Alastair asked, Dean only able to whimper in response.

That's when Alastair took him in hand and started snapping his wrist, leaving the boy beneath him almost screaming at the sensations in his body. But they weren't like anything he felt with Jimmy. With Alastair, Dean felt like a dirty little whore. He felt used, unloved and neglected. He didn't feel warm and cared for like he did with Jimmy. He didn't feel passionate or loved, safe or secure. He felt the complete opposite and he just wanted to leave but he couldn't find the strength to tell anyone.

He'd seen the look of horror in Jimmy's eyes at school that day, the fear that had been so present in those stunning blue eyes that belonged to the boy he truly loved and he knew he loved. Everything was suddenly blocked out by a flash of white as Dean came harder than he ever had in his life, gripping Alastair with all the strength he could as he shivered and cried out through his orgasm, feeling Alastair tense as he came soon after.

He pushed himself closer to Alastair's body, feeling the older teen hold him back and kiss his temple. They came down from their high, settling to sleep before Alastair pulled out of Dean, discarded the condom and rolled onto his side, away from Dean who just needed to be held.

He needed to be back in Jimmy's arms; to be free of this monster that he was lying beside in a cold bed. This monster wouldn't hold him or comfort him. He only took everything he wanted and left Dean to suffer in silence while he used him as a punch bag and it just wasn't fair. So Dean decided that it was time to tell someone.

While Alastair drifted off to sleep, Dean slid out of bed, throwing his clothes on before slipping out of the open bedroom window with his phone and keys in hand, shimmying down the drainpipe before reaching the car. He jumped into the driver's side and sped off to the one place he felt true love and safety.

He drove to Jimmy.

-TBC-

* * *

**Don't worry, this is far from over, but we're getting closer to a change for the better :D **

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	5. Forgive Me

**Summary: **AU. Jimmy and Dean's relationship breaks down when Jimmy catches his boyfriend with Meg in the school bathroom. Somehow, Dean has to win Jimmy back, but right now, Jimmy can't bear to look him in the face. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't _own _Supernatural or its characters.

**Pairings:** Dean/Jimmy, Dean/Meg, Jimmy/Michael, Dean/Alastair.

* * *

**Learning From My Mistakes**

**Chapter Five: Forgive Me**

The banging on the door made Ellen wary and she opened it slowly to find a tearful and bruised Dean on the other side, her heart leaping into her throat.  
"Dean?"

"Please, Ellen...is...is Jimmy...?"

"He's sleeping." Ellen said, taking in the look in Dean's eyes, "What happened?"

"Uh...Alistair's been...um..." Dean replied bowing his head, "I've been worse before...um..."

"He's been beating you?" Ellen asked, shock plastering her face suddenly, "I'll go wake Jimmy...come inside..."

Hurrying up the stairs, Ellen opened Jimmy's bedroom door, going to her boy's bedside and turning on his lamp, shaking him awake which earned her grumbles and grimaces as Jimmy stirred.

"Sweetie, you need to wake up..." She whispered, "Come on, Jimmy..."

"Mom?"

"It's Dean..."

Jimmy's eyes flew open and he shot up, making Ellen jump. Dean? What about Dean?

"What about Dean, Mom?" He asked, Ellen biting her lip.

"He's been...Alistair's been beating him, darlin'." She said softly, "He's downstairs...black and blue..."

Jimmy gasped and dove out of bed, throwing on his sweatpants and bolting down the stairs, taking in Dean's battered appearance and biting his lip as tears filled his eyes.

"D-Dean?"

"Hey, Jimmy..." Dean replied, "Sorry...I..."

"What happened?" Jimmy asked, stepping closer to his ex-boyfriend and going to touch the bruising.

"You know what happened, Jimmy...I know you've known for a while." Dean said, "You're not a dumb kid..."

Jimmy nodded and a tear fell down his cheek, Dean going out of instinct to wipe it away.

"Dean..." He breathed, hugging the older teen and running his fingers through his hair, "God, Dean..."

Dean held Jimmy back and began to cry, burying his face in his shoulder. He felt so guilty for everything that had happened between them, and he felt so stupid for letting Jimmy go. He felt horrible for throwing himself at the mercy of his former lover who he betrayed with Meg Masters all that time ago.

"Jimmy...I'm so, so sorry..." Dean breathed, "I'm sorry for everything..."

Jimmy just held onto Dean and rubbed his back, daring to press a gentle kiss to his head. Ellen left them to it, knowing that this was their moment and not hers to bear witness to.

"I love you so much..." The older boy sobbed, Jimmy bursting into tears himself and holding him back, "I love you more than anything and I know how much I hurt you...and I'm so, so sorry..."

"Dean..." Jimmy whimpered, "I...You hurt me more than you could ever understand."

"I know I did." Dean replied as he lifted his face from Jimmy's shoulder, "Can...can you ever forgive me...?"

Jimmy looked at his former boyfriend and pressed a tender kiss to his forehead.

"In time." Jimmy whispered, "Come to bed..."

"Jimmy..."

"Dean, you need to sleep..." Jimmy protested, "Come on..."

"Thank you." Dean whispered, Jimmy bravely sliding his hand into the older boy's, "Jimmy...? Do you still love me?"

Jimmy stopped in his tracks and sighed. He knew that this question would come up, and he braced himself. Should he lie and say no to spare him more pain, or should he be truthful? Could he let himself fall back into a relationship with the boy who betrayed him with a girl? Should he try to forgive Dean and to trust him again? Perhaps Dean really did regret what he did or was he using him? There was no harm in trying...right?

"Yes..." He whispered, a tear falling down his face, "I still love you."

Dean tightened his grip on Jimmy's hand and turned him around to face him, the pair so close that their lips were almost touching.

"I love you." Dean whispered, Jimmy swallowing and nodding.

"I love you."

"I swear to you, Jimmy...I always loved you and I...I never meant to put a hand on Meg..."

"I...I want to be able to trust you again..." Jimmy breathed, "You have to promise me that you won't betray me like that ever again..."

"I promise." Dean told him, "I promise you. I love you."

"I love you." Jimmy replied, both of them pressing their lips together in the gentlest touch.

Sparks of love shot through them as their lips touched softly, the kiss deepening and becoming more loving and fiery as they wound their arms around each other. Breaking the kiss, the two shared an intimate and warm embrace. God, it felt amazing for them to be holding each other again...to be close to one another again after all this time.

They headed upstairs to Jimmy's room, Dean placing his bag on the floor and standing there a little awkwardly.

"Can I...?" He gestured to his clothes, Jimmy smiling and nodding in response.

He turned away as Dean got dressed into what he assumed were his night clothes before laying on his side and turning out his light. Dean turned out the other lamp, climbing into bed beside Jimmy in just his boxers and winding an arm around his waist. Jimmy felt the soft skin of Dean's muscular torso pressing against his bare back and he gasped, feeling Dean's lips against his shoulder and neck.

"D-Dean..." He whispered, biting his lip as Dean paid special attention to that part on his neck that drove him insane.

He kicked his sweatpants off, leaving him in just his boxers, feeling Dean's bare legs against his own. He turned his head to meet Dean's lips in a kiss, the sensations bringing both of them back to where they should be. They were home. Home in each other's arms...home together. It was where they belonged and had always belonged.

They kissed deeply and lovingly, Dean caressing Jimmy's stomach and chest as they kissed, Jimmy returning the touch with his own to Dean's body.

"I love you." Jimmy whispered, Dean stroking the tear away that fell down his boyfriend's cheek.

"I love you too, Jimmy." He whispered, kissing him again gently.

"We should sleep." Jimmy said softly, "You feel so thin...and you look exhausted."

"I am..." Dean replied, settling against the pillows and taking Jimmy's hand in his own, "I don't want him to hurt me anymore...either of us..."

"He won't." Jimmy promised, knowing who Dean was talking to, "I won't let him...He'll never put a finger on you again."

Dean looked at his boyfriend with tearful eyes, Jimmy kissing him again lightly.

"I promise."

* * *

The following day was a teacher training day at the school, so the kids had an early start to their weekend. That was a blessing to Jimmy and Dean, not having to face Alistair until Monday. Jimmy awoke and found himself being met with the beautiful green eyes that belonged to Dean Winchester, and he smiled as those gorgeous orbs twinkled when they met his own blue ones.

"Hey, you..." He whispered, Dean leaning down and kissing him gently.

"Morning, baby." He replied, watching a smile cross Jimmy's lips as he snuggled closer, "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too." Jimmy replied, curling up closer to his lover.

"I called home...let 'em know where I am." Dean whispered, "My mom cried when she found out what's been happening. My dad wants to kill Alistair."

"That's hardly surprising." Jimmy chuckled, pressing his forehead to Dean's, "You okay, baby?"

"Just...relieved..." Dean replied, "Thankful it's done with, y'know."

Jimmy just stroked his cheek and they settled back down together, sharing sweet kisses and gentle touches as they did. It was Jimmy's job to protect Dean now, to care for him and to cherish him. It was Dean's job to protect Jimmy and to earn his trust again, to show that he still loved the younger boy and that he wouldn't ever betray him like that again.

Their relationship needed work, but they were prepared to do all it took to get it back to what it used to be.

-TBC-

* * *

**So sorry for the late update! **

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for all the support so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


End file.
